


Can we stay?

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: tachibanahime asked: Can u write a fluff scenario for Asahi Azumane with his shy gf based on the 6 FLUFF from the prompt list after his first date which is on the same date as his birthday ? Sorry i wanted to send u messages instead but sth went screwy with it...
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Can we stay?

“Can we stay like this forever?”

The question came quietly, so soft even that you would have missed it if you weren’t staring right into his face.

Falling silent you collected your thoughts, a blush spreading across your cheeks as you smiled gingerly at him.

“Is that a birthday or a new years wish?”

You weren’t one for teasing, not usually. However, Asahi had seemed so cute, you couldn’t help yourself. The mood was light, you both had spent some quality time together on the most perfect date (both meanings intended), and you both had settled in a comfortable pace in which you liked to end your first date with. 

“Will my chances increase if it is both?” the usually shy male whispered back. His eyes twinkled as he looked you into your eyes, a new boldness striking him as well that grounded you back into reality. He didn’t want today to end either. 

Gulping you felt your blush grow deeper. Unable to keep the smooth façade any longer you gave in, covering your face into your hands.

“A-ah, I’m sorry, [Name]!” Asahi’s voice rumbled out awkwardly, unsure how to hold himself as he watched you shrink into your own embarrassment. “You were just so cute and…”

Pulling Azumane down at his collar you planted a kiss on his cheek, eyes closed and face beet red.

It wasn’t perfect, but there were many more dates to come. Many more to pull the both of you out of your shell.


End file.
